YuGiOh! GX Meme!
by aurablood
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Meme with SpiritShipping and DarkSpiritShipping  W ! Enjoy!


**Aura: OH YES! IT'S TIME FOR A MEME! **

**Rei: How can we possibly be sisters?**

**Aura: LOVE YA TOO SIS ^w^! Anyway! On with the Meme!**

**Unison: *Konata's and Kagami's style* Please Enjoy the Meme!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yugioh gx Meme!<strong>_

**The obvious question, who's your favorite character(s)?**

Johan and Judai! Jehu and Haou too! ^W^!

**What would happen if you and this/these character(s) met?**

Fighting with Rei over high heels when suddenly some guys enter the room

Me: OHMYGOSH! It's Judai and Johan! *Glomps both*

Judai: Gotcha!

Johan: Love to feel loved xD

Rei: *Shooks her head and gasp* OH GOD! Haou and Jehu! *Glomps too*

Haou: Hey! Get off!

Jehu: Hehe! She's funny!

Unison: Can you make some Yaoi for us?

Four of them: ...Uh-oh...

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favorite fandoms 8D! How would they react?**

Fandom: Blood+ (Blood Plus) Scene when Solomon kidnapped Saya.

Johan: I won't give Judai to you...!

Jehu: Sorry, but you won't be able to have a future with him. You only stay in the past.

Johan: I had dedicated my whole life to protect Judai, and that won't change!

Judai: *Gasp* Johan...

Jehu: I don't want to fight with you, but I'm ready for it *Place Judai on the floor gently*

Johan: *Hissing* Judai is coming with me...!

Jehu: *smirking at Johan and takes out a sword* I'm afraid to say that Judai is going to become my boyfriend

Johan: Judai is my only reason to live!

Jehu: Then your situation is about to change! *Attacks Johan*

Judai: Johan!

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! GX lovebirds?**

SpiritShipping!(JohanxJudai) DarkSpiritShipping!(JehuxHaou) Selfshipping too! (HaouxJudai) and DIMENSIONSHIPPING! (JehuxJudai) *A/N: I don't know if this name is already used. But in my opinion, the couple's name should be this one! or any other? Gimme Ideas!*

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one other?**

Johan: Judai... I... I had always loved you. You are the greatest person I had ever met and I want to be by your side forever!

Johan: *Blushing* Johan... I love you too! You are my best friend and I had always admired you for being the nice person you are to me!

Johan: *Embarce Judai* I love you... *Kiss Judai*

Jehu: C'mon Haou-chan! Play with me! *Hugging Haou*

Haou: Get away pervert!

Jehu: Why? *Gasp* I know what to do so you accept me! *grabs his wrist*

Haou: Jehu! What are you-? *Is kissed* Hmmph! *Struggling but later melt into the kiss*

Jehu: *Pull away* Love you my King...

**What would their first date be like?**

Johan and Judai are walking towards the mall, holding hands.

guy: Hey cutie! Why don't you leave that blue-berry head and have some fun with me!

Johan: *Twitch* Judai...?

Judai: *Turns to Johan* Johan you should not- *Stops when he realize Johan is gone*

Johan: *Beating the crap out of the guy* SON OF A BITCH! NEVER DARE TO HIT ON MY BOYFRIEND AGAIN YOU HEARD ME! HE'S MINE!

Judai: *Sweatdrops*

Haou: Why did I agree to this?

Jehu: 'Cause you love me as much as I do, my king!

Haou: Go straight to hell Jehu -_-

Jehu: C'mon, don't be like that and say 'Ahhhhhh' *Holding a piece of Sushi*

Haou: *staring at him* Not a chance in hell- Hmmph! *Sushi is his Mouth* JEPHU!

Jehu: Hehe, let me help you with the tea *Drinks some tea and kiss Haou* Like it?

Haou: *Blushing*

**Now…dress your favorite couple up as EACH OTHER *w*!**

Judai: Your pants are too tight Johan!

Johan: And your aren't? Plus, they look cute on you *Peck on Judai's lips*

Jehu: Haou... How can you hold all this weight with this little body of yours!

Haou: Don't complain! Yours are so tight that I almost feel naked!

Jehu: Yeah, but I look sexy in them.

**Someone stole your favorite character's trading card D8? TEH HORROR!**

Judai: Noo! *hurt*

Johan: How dare you to make this to my Judai-chan! I'm gonna murder you! *Beating the thief* You won't even blink when I'm done with you bastard!

Haou and Jehu: *Sweatdrops*

**Judai and Johan met as little kiddies? ^W^!**

Judai: Mommy! Mommy! *Crying*

Johan: *Hears some cries* Hmm? Who is it? *Looks at the bruenette and blush* H-hey! Are you okay! *Looking closer at Judai and Hugs him* What's wrong?

Judai: *Sobbing on Johan's chest* I'm lost! I can't find my mommy!

Johan: Don't worry! I'll help you! In one condition!

Judai: *looking up* What?

Johan: *Grinning* Kiss me!

Judai: *Stares at Johan* Okay... *Kiss in the lips*

THAT'S WHY THEY FELT THAT THEY ALREADY KNEW EACH OTHER IN DA! You can never forget a kiss like that! xD!

**Your favorite dark and light duo went to the grocery store?**

Judai: Fried Shrimp! Fried Shrimp! Fried Shrimp!

Haou: *Annoyed* Judai, just take whatever the fuck you want and let's go!

Judai: Really? Okay! *Runs and grab all the friend shrimp and chocolate he can*

-On the other side-

Johan: Jehu! Stop eating like a pig!

Jehu: *Narrows and eyes* But it's 'All you can eat' s day!

Johan: Lame...

Jehu: *Spot a pair of bruenettes in the chocolate area* Hey Johan, check it out *Pointing to the bruenettes*

Johan: *Drooling while looking at Judai* Gorgeous...

Jehu: *Also drooling* I want the one with gold eyes...

Johan: All yours. And Jehu?

Jehu: Yes?

Johan: You are drooling over your food *Pointing at the wet food*

Jehu: Crap!

**Jehu became the king of Dark world? o.o**

Jehu: Haou-chan! Come here my beautiful Queen!

Haou: *Blushing* What?

Jehu: Cuddle up with me!

Haou: *Stares at Jehu* No way! Ah! *Is dragged to the bed* H-hey!

Jehu: *Hugs Haou tightly* Love you my beautiful Haou...

Haou: *Sighs* Love you too...

**Your favorite character(s) played Truth of Dare?**

Haou: *To Judai* I dare you strip to go to that room and dance 'Himegoto' from Vandread for Johan

Judai: WHAT! O/O

Haou: *Smirks* You heard me

Johan: C'mon Judai, I want to see you dance for me!

Judai: *Being dragged* You will pay for this Haou!

Haou: Sure...

Jehu: My turn! and since Judai and Johan aren't here, It's your turn!

Haou: Dare

Jehu: *Smirks* I want you to dress like Road Kamelot from D. Gray - Man in our next sexual meeting! Which is gonna be now! *Takes out cosplay costume*

KARMA IS A BITCH!

**FINAL ONE: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX related drabble for the next song that pops up.**

Song: Motteke! Sailor Fuku from _**Lucky Star**_ !

Judai is dancing in a sailor uniform while he is jumping on a leg

Haou is blushing while he is walking in a tottering way.

They both say: 'Cut that out already!'

Jehu is dancing while tapping the floor

Johan is dancing going down and up while shaking his arms

The song ends with Johan carring Judai brydal style asn Judai say 'Gotcha' and Jehu kissing Haou in the cheek while Haou blush

* * *

><p><strong>Aura: HURRAY FOR MEMES!<strong>

**Rei: I admit it, It wasn't so bad, sis.**

**Aura: So you will like me more now sis!**

**Rei: Don't push it -_-**

**Unison: Thank ya for reading! Leave a review and enjoy!**


End file.
